One Smile Was Enough
by Dingding132
Summary: When Yamamoto smiles, it makes Gokudera ten times more angry, and that makes the situation ten times more dreadful.  GokuderaXYamamoto 5980/8059


**Title**: One smile was enough

**Pairing**: 5980/8059

**Warnings**: probably a lot of grammar mistakes (haaaaa, woops)

**Notes**: My first time ever posting a fic, a pretty common story. But I guess it's not that bad :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR or its characters.

* * *

_Life holds special magic, for those who dare to smile_

How does Yamamoto do it? Keeping that idiotic smile on his face all day, whether he was happy or not. Gokudera has always disdained that pathetic smile. Oh how much it infuriated him, how much he hated it, particularly today when the idiot brutally confessed his feelings and when he just angrily rejected him.

Yamamoto placidly stood there. He, slowly swallowed, and gave a final sad little smile before walking away…

The bomber did not care about the baseball freak at all, but he couldn't take that brittle smile out of his mind for the rest of the day. He hated that smile; he hated Yamamoto, why did all of this keep coming back in his thoughts?

The day was finally over and the classroom quickly emptied itself. Yamamoto stood there, watching everybody else exiting the place, each of them happy and agitated. But for some unexplainable reasons, Gokudera couldn't budge from his sit. When everything got quiet again, Yamamoto had to eventually turn and leave, he spun around and left a final smile to the still seated Gokudera.

_As if nothing happened…_

Gokudera couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Standing up so fast that his chair flipped over, the shorter boy managed to stumble till the door and grab the baseball freak by his shirt's collar, slamming him as hard as he could against the concrete white wall, he shouted:

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What…what are you talking about Gokudera?"

"How can you forget everything by smiling at them? Why don't you ignore me after what happened this morning, after how I treated you! Why don't you hate me yet? WHY?"

"…Gokudera… I…"

Yamamoto was totally bewildered by his friend's sudden outburst of rage. An awkward silence fell upon the two young teenagers until the taller boy started talking again, shivering a little under Gokudera's firm grip.

"I… I just didn't want to see you feel bad about me, he chuckled. I guess that I did the wrong thing again, didn't I? Hey, I just wished things were different."

Yamamoto laughed softly again, his inner sadness invading him.

Not wanting to look into Gokudera's eyes anymore, he turned his head away. Tears were slowly filling Yamamoto's eyes, but he still kept a little knowing smile on his lips.

He knew what was awaiting him next. He just needed that final blow, the one that will smash his already broken heart into millions of little pieces all over again.

_You don't know anything, you don't know anything at all you fucking idiot._

It was so calm inside the classroom, when the other students went home long ago; an eternity has passed since the two boys were standing there quite, each awaiting the next move of the other.

And when the baseball idiot turned his head again, he couldn't see Gokudera's eyes anymore, they were shadowed by his hair. But he seemed so angry at him, so furious. The sliver haired boy took out one of his arms toward him, and Yamamoto knew quite well what he was going to do next, and he thought he deserved it.

_It might be stormy right now, but it can't rain forever._

Flash of grey hair and gauzy green eyes

And that was all Yamamoto saw before Gokudera brought his lips onto his and carried the other boy into an angry and needing kiss. Soon after, Takeshi responded to his embrace, opening his mouth for Hayato. His shock was subsided by all the other emotions swirling inside his stomach.

When the two teens parted, both out of breath, they could only manage a awkward stare for each other. Something was finally understood.

But that wasn't enough, and soon enough, Yamamoto experienced Gokudera's rough lips, his cigarette smell and his strong protecting grip taking in the whole of his body all over again. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. His dream is becoming one big blissful reality. Oh, how much he longed, days and nights, to touch Gokudera's pale and snowy white skin, kissing it and feeling it through his fingers. Those wet and passionate fantasies, were they finally becoming reality?

He could only feel the desire buried in Gokudera's touch, when he began to furiously undress Yamamoto.

Gokudera was never really good at reading his own emotions.

But right now, he knew exactly what he wanted or rather what he needed all along. Even though he didn't like to admit it, what he felt for that idiot wasn't anger, it never had been. What was so great about him, he couldn't even tell, he just needed him.

Unbuttoning Yamamoto's uniform and unzipping his own pants, he finally knew what he truly wanted for once in his whole confusing and worthless life.

On the way home, Tsuna realized how much his two best friends were being quiet. How strange it was since Gokudera will never miss one day, not even one minute to bicker at Yamamoto.

It was so uncomfortable…

…But Tsuna clearly knew the reason behind this sudden change of atmosphere. And he swore blushing to himself that what he saw in the classroom, while waiting for his friends in the hallway, will be kept secret till he goes down his grave…

But he was happy, because after all, it was time that his two fellow guardians realize how in love they really are.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm still a beginner at writing, but comment and reviews are still much appreciated so that I can improve myself. Pretty please? :3


End file.
